The OLD MAN
by Nicogen
Summary: He has seen the rise and fall of nations. Saw man take to the stars and take roots in fresh soil. Now he will seen mankind face its ultimate test as a species but he doesn't know if he'll see the end of this war he is after all over 600 years old./ maybe a one shot do what you want with it


THE OLD MAN

REACH 2525 secret O.N.I. base known only as the Immortal's Tomb exact location deleted from all data banks

O.N.I. intelligence agent lieutenant Diana Fletcher was nervous. No actually what she was didn't have a term, but the closest you could describe her state of mind was: _One good surprise from pissing herself and ruining her nice dress._

Why you ask. Well it's simple really; she had just received some disturbing news regarding a certain Farming colony on the fringe of U.N.S.C. space. And the news was so top secret that the copy of the document in her hands was only one of two in existence, the other coming from the forever unnamed O.N.I. prowler. So far the only person on the planet who knew what was going on was her and only her.

The document was in a black folder with a bright red X, everyone in the base knew what it meant. This document had to go to the OLD MAN and only to the OLD MAN. If anyone asks for the document even a higher up the orders were clear, **Aim for the head and fire your gun till it clicks empty. **There was already a body filled with holes. No one else was supposed to know something this _dangerous_ before the OLD MAN except the messengers.

Diana read the document she saw the reports; she had to get to this to him no matter the cost even if it meant her life, something she committed herself to the moment she step out of her office.

Even with the fact that she prepared to die and the fact that she already kill someone she was scared shitless with the knowledge that she was coming face to face with the OLD MAN.

The stories she heard of him, of how he the idea for Hell jumpers when his transport got blown up with him inside, and he crashed deep into enemy territory and single handedly destroyed the enemy for the mear fact they made him waste his beer.

There were rumors that he had share holdings in every major company and could break them in matter of hours. That he was close friends with the royal families of New Genosha. That he held the favor of the Mysterious Spider Clan back on earth.

Then there was this wild ass rumor that the leader of the Innes was the OLD MAN's brother and the guy was igniting rebellion just to piss the OLD MAN off. Something in the back of Fletcher's mind was telling her that this rumor might actually have some truth to it. She stops and shivered at this thought. _"There might be an evil version of the OLD MAN". _

Then there were the parts of history that the old man took part in that were a known fact. People still can't believe some of the events he took place in and is still alive. In retrospect it was no surprise that he was in charge of O.N.I. There was no one better run to run it.

As she approached the OLD MAN's offices dubbed the Crypt she steadied herself by taking a deep breath she didn't want show fear in front of him, he tear you apart for showing weakness. After calming herself she approached the keyed pad and was about to typed the coded that was only good for another minute the ship grade doors opened. _"Oh shit! He knows I'm here!" _Diana inwardly screamed as she stood there for 30 seconds.

"Come in Miss Fletcher it isn't polite to keep an old man waiting" said a Rough voice concealed by a large office chair the only thing shown was a white sleeved arm and a hand holding a cigar Sweet Williams if the scent was any indication. _"What is it with the higher ups and that brand", _thought the lieutenant with a cocked eyebrow. Diana walked into the room and continued till she was standing in front of the glass desk.

"Please Miss Fletcher take a seat." The voice said politely.

She did slightly stun that the OLD MAN was being so polite having heard that he was known for biting people's heads off. Maybe that wasn't a normal Cigar, she was getting hungry or was it fact she was about to leave for lunch when she received _it._

"Ah that's better can't have a nice young lady standing when she obviously stressed about something now what exactly is in that folder that would call for protocol X", Said the voice as the chair spun around facing the now panicking woman. The OLD MAN looked to be in only his late 60's but everyone at O.N.I. knew that was a lie. There was a reason this base was called the Immortal's Tomb. Before Diana sat a man that had seen the rise and fall of nations. The birth of a baby to its death as an old man. Saw man take to the stars and grow roots on new worlds. One who had fought in literally countless wars. Had built the largest information network known to mankind. But now Dianna was afraid that the information in the folder would be a start of a new chapter in the story of the immortal known to O.N.I. as the OLD MAN, director Howlett to the brass of U.N.S.C., Sir Logan to the people of New Genosha, Sourpuss to the Spider Clan, and to the history books as the legendary Hero known as WOLVERINE.

Please read and review and branch out with this if you wish.


End file.
